


Fascination

by mortyvongola



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri is best boy and no one can convince me otherwise, F/M, Fantasizing, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Sort of kind of exhibitionism, but not really, no beta we die like men, reader is byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortyvongola/pseuds/mortyvongola
Summary: Dimitri finds himself utterly and completely drawn to you.





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at work...WHOOPS

That was it. That was all it took to have his cheeks pink and his heart thudding against the ribs in his chest. A single smile. One genuine smile from you and he felt like he would melt. The way your eyes sparkled, the way your cheeks pushed upward, even the small twitch of your nose that showed itself when your smile initiated, every last part of it had him fighting against his instinct to place his hand against his chest.  
  
Your smile was mesmerizing, he even told you so himself.  
  
After seeing it for the first time, he was determined to see it again. Your usually stoic demeanor, at first, had left him feeling uneasy and mistrustful, but now he craved to dismantle it if only to see what other expressions you could make. He knew it wasn’t right to think this way about his professor, to even think this way at all. His life was not his own, it belonged to the mass amounts of dead loved ones that he owed it too, so pleasures like these and his own desires had to be nothing more than fleeting feelings. It was only for the sake of his revenge that he was even at the monastery.  
  
And yet, he found himself unable to completely be rid of his interests in you.  
  
His cerulean gaze always trailed after you when he believed you were unaware. During your lectures, as you paced about the classroom in attempts to stretch your legs and keep everyone’s attention, he would think of nothing but you and what it would take to get your face to meld with other sensations.  
  
Your relieved smile was the first he saw, after Flayn had been found and sent to the infirmary, and then he was graced another smile after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. That smile had been the best expression he’d seen you wear, so bright and kind. Truly it warmed even some of the darkest parts of his heart. But it still wasn’t enough. He needed to commit to memory more of your smiles, more of your expressions.  
  
During training, he often wondered how to aggravate you. To get you to show an annoyed or angered expression. But he wasn’t as good at teasing and rilling as Sylvain or Claude. He just had to bear with it and see if you’d let something slip while you sparred with him.  
  
He loved watching you eat. It fascinated him just how much food you put away in that lithe frame of yours. His interest in you was always getting the better of him. While he should have been focusing on other things, he found that more and more, you were the most prominent thoughts on his mind. Sylvain considered it a crush, but the young prince wasn’t entirely sure what to call it. It felt odd, almost like the beginnings of obsession, but he continued to feed this curiosity despite himself.  
  
Only when his interests in you began to take a turn into something more sinful did he realize how big of a problem it actually was. He hadn’t intended to feel this _particular_ way about you, but the more he looked back on it the more he realized it was only a natural progression. A steady climb to reach the point he was at now.  
  
“Mmm,” a soft groan left him, muffled by his non dominant hand as he began to stroke his swollen length. The walls of the monastery were thin, and he would explode in embarrassment if he were to be caught masturbating, let alone be caught masturbating to thoughts of you.  
  
In his mind, it was not his hand wrapped around his cock but your smaller warmer ones. It was not his own thumb that circled his tip to collect the precum that continued to bead at the pleasing sensations, but your calloused thumb. Your soft tongue lapping it off the appendage. He shuddered, now biting into the flesh of his hand. It was easier to quiet his moans this way.  
  
The image of you in his mind was on your knees before him, face flushed and eyes half lidded. Your lips were barely parted and curved in a soft ‘o’ shape as you stroked him. He imagined the faces you might make at the peak of ecstasy. What sounds would you release at his touch? The idea of your battle-hardened body being so warm and pliable under his touch made his toes curl.  
  
He shut his eyes to further fall into his fantasy.  
  
Now you were stroking him faster, eyes never once leaving his flustered face. His cock pulsed in his hand as he imagined what his name would sound like as a breathy moan from your lips. They looked so soft, and he very much wanted to kiss them. To whisper sweet nothings against them, to watch them wrap around his swollen member and thrust between them.  
  
He removed his hand from his mouth, a light sting emanating from the bite marks there, and he reached down to cup his balls as they began to tighten. “Ah-ahhhh.”  
  
His moans were shaky, breathless at best. The fantasy began to crumble, and he cursed allowed. How he wished that he was engulfed in your velvet walls and not his roughly calloused fingers. It was too late now he was far too close to try to come up with another convincing image of you. Instead, he settled for a soft call of your name, careful not to be too loud about it.  
  
And then he heard it, your soft voice just on the other side of his door, speaking with another student in the hallway. He couldn’t stop, too close to orgasm to pause. His mind only now realizing he had forgotten to lock the door. You could open the door at any moment. Could catch him pleasuring himself to his thoughts of you. Would you be angry? Would you offer to help him? What kind of expression would you make? The continued sound of your voice added to his arousal. His cock pulsed once more.  
  
Did he want you to catch him? Maybe if you did, you would scold him. He whimpered at the thought. The idea of you catching him and punishing him almost brought him to his finish. But what he did finish to, was the sound of you softly calling his name as you inquired to the other student about his whereabouts. A gasp left him at the hum spreading through his veins. His hand and stomach were covered in his semen, and he sat back for a moment to recover.  
  
After realizing he didn’t have much time to bask in the afterglow, he scurried to grab a cloth and wet it, he always had a pitcher of water in his room in case he needed a drink, and rushed to clean himself off. He did however allow his mind to wander and think about cleaning you off, instead of himself, after he finished on your thighs. A shudder ran through him.  
  
Just as he had begun replacing his clothing he heard a soft knock on his door. “Dimitri,” you called. “Are you in there?”  
  
“Coming!” He glanced in the mirror quickly, making sure his hair didn’t look too disheveled, though his cheeks were still flushed and his eyes glazed over in post orgasm bliss, he decided he was presentable enough and opened the door. “Ah, Professor! Is something the matter?”  
  
“No, nothing is wrong,” you said and shook your head gently. “I was just wondering if you’d like to have some tea with me?”  
  
Dimitri blinked for a moment before letting a soft smile grace his lips. “I gratefully accept your invitation,” he responded and stepped out of his room, sure to close the door behind him. Though his mind was still a bit hazy after his release, he didn’t miss the small almost imperceptible blush that bloomed on your cheeks as you nodded to his response.  
  
He almost chuckled and let himself hope that maybe you too had some strange fascination with him, maybe even similar to the one he had toward you.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but at the same time, I'm not (but i am sorry that its short)  
follow me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mortyvongola2-0


End file.
